The new girls -cancelled-
by Seliq
Summary: Before he drowned, what if Jason had a friend...or two?
1. Chapter 1

~The new girls at Crystal Lake

The sun was high in the blue sky, not a cloud was in sight. The birds were chirping in the was another beautiful day at Camp Crystal Lake. It was eleven o'clock in the morning and there were some new campers about to arrive.

Two sisters and their mother were heading towards Crystal Lake in a dark red car. The two girls, Mikayla and Kayla, were going to attend the camp there.  
>Mikayla was an eleven year old with long, wavy blonde hair which flowed out of her orange cat hat from some anime she watched. She had blue eyes, she wore a grey shirt, camoflague pants and simple black shoes. Kayla was also eleven. Her hair was black with blonde streaks and was cropped short at the back, then came down just above her shoulders at the front. Her eyes were a dark blue,<br>with a ring of green around the pupils. She wore a navy coloured singlet, black jean shorts that went to her knees and black converses with neon green laces.

The two girls sat in the back seat of the car, staring at a portable dvd player playing a horror movie.

"Don't hide in the closet you idiot!" Kayla yelled at the little screen where one of the killers victims was hiding in a closet.

"Oh yeah! get her! hack her to pieces!" Mikayla said excitedly. Then the two sisters laughed as some teenage slut they hated was killed.

Mikayla and Kayla absolutely adored horror movies. About a year ago the sisters watched a few gore filled horror movies, and they have loved them ever since. Whenever they went out to rent a movie, it was always horror. And whenever their mother would yell at them for watching the movies and not let the girls watch them, Kayla and Mikayla would simply download movies off the internet and hide away in their rooms.

"You girls are messed up you know." their mother told them. "Young ladies like you shouldn't be watching horrible movies like that. Why don't you watch what normal girls watch?" She said, "Cause those movies suck! they have no blood and guts!" Kayla exclaimed and then the daughters just rolled their eyes and turned off the dvd player. All of them were silent for about ten minutes untill Kayla got impatient. "Muuuummmmm...are we there yet?" she asked. Then Mikayla spoke up too "Yeah mum! we have been driving forever! i wanna go swimming in the lake!"

Ever since Mikayla saw the pictures of the lake their mother showed them, she was desperate to swim in the water. Plus she promised Kayla she would teach her how to swim,  
>since she never finished her swimming lessons when she was younger and couldn't even keep herself afloat.<p>

Their mother laughed at them, then turned down a road. She smiled as she saw the Camp Crystal Lake sign up ahead.  
>"Okay girls, we are finally here!" she said while quickly glancing over her shoulder at them. The two squealed with joy as they stuck their heads out the window and saw the camp.<p>

As soon as the car came to a stop outside the massive sign, the sisters jumped out and walked to the drivers door. "Mum! can we go check out the camp!" Kayla asked excitedly. "yeah mum, pleeeeease!" Mikayla joined. Their mother sighed and hopped out of the car before saying "Oh alright! i'll give your stuff to the counselors then i better leave, so bye sweeties!" then she gave them both a hug and kiss on the cheek before they both ran off into the camp.

They stopped next to a cabin and took in their surroundings. The lake was as flat as a sheet of glass and was surrounded by massive trees, except for a large area cleared for the camp.  
>There were many small cabins for the kids, and larger cabins for the counselors. there was also a lot of children aged from eight to twelve scattered all around the place.<p>

"Isn't this place amazing? I love the wilderness! the smell of the trees is so refreshing!" Kayla exclaimed while closing her eyes and smelling the air. "Well. It beats the smell dad leaves in the toilet." Mikayla replied. "Thanks for ruining the moment. Just look at the trees!" Kayla told her. Mikayla laughed "Yeah, cause trees are so amazing..." she said while Kayla stared at a tree in wonderment.  
>"What! we don't have trees like this at home!" Kayla defended herself. Then they both laughed at their stupid argument about trees.<br>Their laughter stopped when they saw a crowd of children running after something. "Hey Kayla, what do you reckon they're doing?" Mikayla said while pointing to the crowd of children.

"Hmm...I dunno, lets check it out" Kayla replied. And they both ran down towards the lake where the campers had stopped and formed a circle infront of the dock.  
>Mikayla gasped when she saw what was going on, "Those jerks are teasing some poor boy!" she said.<p>

"freak show! freak show!" the children in the circle yelled at the boy. "stupid ugly retard! no one likes you!" another child said while pointing at the boy they surrounded.  
>Kayla stood there, thinking of what she should do while Mikayla was getting severly angry, she absolutely hated bullying. "Why don't ya just go home Jason ya freak!" a boy with blonde hair yelled while pushing the boy who was aparently named 'Jason'.<p>

"THATS IT." Mikayla shouted. She pushed through the circle and punched the blonde boy right in the face. "Leave him alone you stupid ass!" she yelled while he stumbled back holding his face. Kayla then walked in aswell. "PISS OFF!" Kayla yelled at all the children in the circle, she pushed a few then they all left but the blonde boy.

"arrghh! if you weren't a girl i'd beat you up so bad!" the blonde boy yelled at Mikayla. She just rolled her eyes and told him "Yeah. Whatever, now get lost before i punch you again!"  
>And the boy glared for a moment before leaving. Mikayla then turned to see Kayla crouched down next to Jason, his hands were covering is face and he was shaking.<p>

"Are you okay?" Mikayla asked him as she crouched down aswell. Jason just sat on the ground and whimpered. "Are you hurt? why are you covering your face?" she asked him.  
>He moved a finger away from one of his eyes and looked at her with fear and confusion. "W-why...did y-you...help m-me?" he asked quietly. "Because no one deserves to be bullied. And they were being jerks." Mikayla told him with a small smile, then she put a hand on his shoulder. Jason quickly pulled away, thinking she was going to hurt him.<p>

"Don't be afraid, she won't hurt ya." Kayla told him.

Jason looked at Kayla, than back to Mikayla. "Th-thankyou..." he said. They both smiled.  
>"So, is your name Jason? i heard that boy call you that." Mikayla asked him, and he nodded. "J-Jason Voorhees...who are you?" Jason asked.<p>

"Were sisters and are new here, just got here a few minutes ago" Kayla said with a smile "My name is Kayla."

Then Mikayla turned to Jason, "And i'm Mikayla."

TO BE CONTINUED ONLY IF PEOPLE ACTUALLY WANT IT TOO i wrote this for a friend of mine (Mikayla from the story) cause she loves Jason voorhees. And Kayla is me by the way, but neither of us are eleven...i just wrote that because camp crystal lake is for kids aged 8-12 lol.  
>I am aware of some mistakes, but cant be bothered fixing them. My second ever fanfic so be nice please.<br>story idea belongs to me and my friend, we own nothing from friday the 13th


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, before you read i'm just letting you know that the timezone is gonna be pretty modern, i've already made some mistakes in the timezone so i'm just gonna change it to somewhere in the 2000's, sorry if that bothers anyone. In my opinion, this chapter is a bit boring...but i hope you like it anyways. I own nothing from Friday the 13th. enjoy.

~The new girls at Crystal Lake

CHAPTER 2:

"So Jason, would you mind telling us why you are covering you face?" Kayla asked the still shivering Jason Voorhees covering his face. Mikayla, Kayla and Jason were still infront of the dock at Camp Crystal Lake, the girls had just saved him and were crouched down next to the boy trying to help him.

"I-i'm ugly...th-thats why everyone h-hurts me..." Jason told them in a shaky voice.

Mikayla sighed. She felt so sorry for him, these imature children were teasing him because he was supposedly ugly. Mikayla was one of those people that did not care for peoples looks. It was what was on the inside that counts. She looked at the one eye that wasn't covered by Jason's hands so he could see, he stared at the ground, like he thought looking at her would get him in trouble. Mother always told him it was not polite to stare. But he saw from the corner of his eye that Mikayla was looking at him, so he looked up at her and stared right into her blue eyes. Mikayla saw sadness in his hazel eyes, he was still scared and didn't know what to do right now. Has he ever had a friend? she thought.

Mikayla placed a hand on one of his that was covering his face. He stiffened at the contact. "Please show us your face Jason. Its okay, we won't hurt you. I promise." she said softly.

Jason hesitated for a moment, then slowly began to remove his hands from his face. Kayla had a small smile on her face and it fell slightly when she studied Jason's face, this wasn't the 'ugly' she'd expected, he seemed to be deformed. One of his hazel eyes was smaller than the other and was placed a bit lower on his face. His teeth were crooked and he had no hair.

Kayla looked to Mikayla, who had a warm smile spread across her face. She actually liked his face. "Jason, your not ugly. Those other kids are just idiots. And from now on, me and Kayla will protect you." Mikayla told him. Jason looked surprised, she didn't even flinch when she saw his face and now she wanted to protect him?  
>Kayla suddenly stood up and Mikayla soon followed. The sisters each held out one of their hands to Jason.<p>

"What do you say Jason, do you want to be our friend?" Mikayla asked him.

Jason's eyes widened. Someone actually wanted to be his friend? two people! he never had a friend. He looked at Mikayla, then Kayla. Jason nodded his head and took their hands.  
>"Yes" he said. And the two sisters pulled him to his feet.<br>"Well would you look at that, our first day and we've already made a friend!" Kayla said while giving Mikayla a 'brofist'.

"...Now what do we do?" Jason asked looking at the the girls standing infront of him.

The sisters looked at eachother, as if having a mental conversation. A evil smirk spread across Kayla's face, and Mikayla soon followed with a smirk of her own. Jason looked at them confused "What?" he asked them. They turned to face him, then suddenly Kayla cried "GET 'IM!" Jason's eyes widened in fear as the two girls tackled him. Were they going to hurt him afterall?

He gasped as he hit the ground, but all his fear washed away when he realised the girls were tickling him. He burst into laughter and squirmed around on the ground.  
>"N-no" he tried to say through giggling "s-stop it! th-that t-tickles!" The sisters just laughed at his failed attempt to stop them and kept tickling.<p>

Once the girls finally stopped, Jason took them on a little tour of the camp. They eventually came back to the dock, they all sat on it with their feet dangling off it.  
>Mikayla sighed and looked down at the water "Hey, we could go swimming!" she suggested.<p>

"Mikayla, you know i can't swim." Kayla told her sister. "Oh yeah, sorry" Mikayla said awkwardly while rubbing the back of her neck.

"You can't swim?" Jason suddenly asked. Kayla looked at him.

"Uh yeah i can't swim..." she said, and she rubbed her arm embarrassed.

"I can't either."

Kayla looked at him with a surprised look. 'He can't swim either? wow' she thought to herself. "Mikayla's gonna teach me how to swim while we are here, maybe she can teach you too!" Kayla told him excitedly. Jason smiled and nodded. Then they spent the next half an hour sitting on the dock watching the beautiful sight of Crystal Lake

The three eventually got bored with their little 'moment with nature' and Mikayla suggested they go back to the camp. Jason saw his cabin in the distance while they were walking around, he stopped walking and the girls soon followed.

"Why did you stop?" Mikayla asked him. Jason pointed to the cabin then said "Thats my cabin over there by the way." The girls looked to where he was pointing "Cool" Kayla said "I wonder what ours is like...speaking of which, aren't we mean't to go to the couselors so they can show us to our cabin?"

"Crap. I totally forgot, mum gave them our stuff. We need to find a coun-"

"Are you Mikayla and Kayla?"

The two girls turned around to see a grown man looking down at them, one of the counselors. "Ha! would you look at that. Uhm...Sir we need a cabin." Mikayla told him.  
>"Thats exactly why i'm here. Your cabin is over there, you two will be the only people." The man pointed to a cabin in the distance, a long way away from Jason's cabin.<p>

"Alone? i was hoping we'd have other people in there we could be buddies with or someth-" Kayla cut off with a gasp, she had a sudden idea. "We should move into Jason's cabin!" she exclaimed. Mikayla and Jason's eyes widened while the counselor lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry young lady but we do not allow boys and girls to be in the same cabins." The couselor told Kayla.

"That would actually be pretty cool." Mikayla then joined.

Kayla's face lit up now that he sister agreed with her. "Please sir! We both really really want to be with our friend. Its not like we're gonna do anything to him!...well Mikayla might-"

"What?" Mikayla said loudly. Both her and Jason were blushing. "Oh come on! i saw ya makin' googley eyes at him before!" Kayla told her. Mikayla's whole face became bright red, and Jason just looked away nervously.  
>The couselor looked at them looked at them and sighed "Is there still a spare bunk bed in your cabin Jason?" he asked. Jason nodded and the girls smiled. "So can we move in?" the sisters said together. The couselor sighed again and nodded "I guess so. Just try not to tell anyone, otherwise everyone will want to move cabins. Now,<br>your bags and stuff are up in that cabin so you'll have to go get it and move it to Jason's. Have fun." and then he turned and left.

"Boo ya!" Kayla yelled while highfiving Mikayla. The girls grabbed Jason's hands and they ran, dragged Jason along with them up to the cabin with their things.  
>Once they got to the cabin, they quickly got their things and rushed to Jason's cabin as fast as they could.<br>The girls climbed up the steps while Jason was ahead opening the door.

The door swung open and they all walked through. Kayla didn't even acknowledge anything else in the cabin and ran straight for the bunk bed she saw in a room at the back of the cabin. Kayla ran into the room and yelled "SHOTGUN! top bunk is mine!" and she climbed on the top leaving her bags on the floor. Jason and Mikayla were still at the door just laughing at Kayla.

"Isn't shotgun for the front seat of a car?" Jason asked then laughed again.

"Yeah but she uses it for everything anyways." Mikayla explained while giggling.

After unpacking and settling in their room, it was finally getting dark. So the girls and Jason went to get something to eat, had showers then headed back to the cabin to get ready for bed. Kayla and Mikayla both walked into Jason's room in their pajamas. Mikayla wore navy blue pajama pants with little 'Pacman' characters all over them, and a black tank top with a Space Invader on it. Kayla wore black pajama paints with red splattered on them resembling blood, and a dark grey shirt with a picture of Starscream from the Transformers G1 cartoon. Kayla also seemed to be holding a large doll in a black tuxedo with a white shirt, red tie and red shoes, it had black shaggy hair, a white face with red swirls on its overgrown cheeks.  
>The doll had rather scarey black eyes with red pupils, and it had a red mouth. Jason turned around and the first thing he noticed was the doll Kayla was carrying. "What's that?" Jason asked.<p>

Kayla looked at her doll "This guy? His name is Jigsaw" she said with a smile "Hes from a movie i like."

"Hes creepy..."

"Hes mean't to be" and she giggled at Jason's scared expression. Then Kayla got an idea...  
>She pulled the string on Jigsaw's back, his mouth opened and the doll said "I wanna play a game." then the doll burst into a creepy laughter. Jason screamed and fell onto his bed.<br>The girls laughed and helped Jason up "relax Jason! its just a toy, she pulled the string on its back that makes it talk." Mikayla told him. Kayla just dropped to the floor and kept laughing.  
>"You should of seen your face!" Kayla said inbetween her laughter.<p>

"She likes scaring her friends." Mikayla told Jason.

"I can see that." then he giggled.

After finished laughing, everyone said goodnight and hopped in their beds. Mikayla listened to her ipod for a bit while Kayla lied the top bunk hugging Jigsaw and humming the Transformers theme song untill she fell asleep.

And theres chapter 2! hoped you liked it chapter three will come soon, unless everyone hates this story o3o 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay first i'd like to say, thanks for all the reviews! everytime i see a new review i squeal with joy and it just makes my day haha This chapter is pretty short, and rushed, and horribly done but i promise the next chapter is going to be so much better C:  
>on with the story!<p>~The new girls at Crystal Lake<p>

CHAPTER 3:

The days passed like hours for Mikayla, Kayla and Jason. There was always so many things for them to do and the time just seemed to fly by so fast. Everyday there was new things to do, after doing camp activities the three would often go exploring in the forest. Jason showed the girls some places he used to hide from the bullies, and the girls showed him some of the things they liked to do, like watching horror movies. Which they were watching right now.

The three of them were in their cabin gathered around the portable DVD player. They were watching 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'. The girls squealed with joy while Jason leaned away from the screen in disgust. As Leatherface started hacking up someone on the screen, Jason hid behind Mikayla.

"uughhh...th-that's gross..."

"AWWWWW HES SCARED!" The girls said together and hugged Jason.

"I-i'm not scared! it's just gross..." Jason defended himself.

"Riiiiggghhhtt." Kayla teased. Jason rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face and stood up. "I'm gonna go outside for a while, see you guys later" he said then left.  
>The girls continued to watch the movie untill it was finished, then they eventually got bored in the cabin and went outside to find Jason.<p>

It didn't take them long to find the same crowd of kids from a few days ago in the distance, and again they were surrounding the one and only Jason Voorhees. He whimpered and cried for them to stop while they chased after him, pushing and yelling hurtful words at him. They once again came to the start of the dock. The kids cornered him and chanted 'freak show'  
>over and over again, while Kayla and Mikayla desperately ran after them.<p>

"No! leave him alone you bastards!" Mikayla yelled at the children. But she was ignored. One of the children had a white fabric bag in hand and covered Jasons face by forcing his head inside it. Then the child pushed Jason further onto the dock. "Kayla! get the counselors!" Mikayla commanded her sister. Kayla nodded and ran off to the counselors cabin.

When Kayla made it to the large cabin she quickly rushed up the steps and banged her fists on the door. "Help! my friend is getting attacked by some of the other campers!"  
>she yelled at the door hoping someone inside would hear her. "Help!" she kept yelling over and over. Kayla was angry and scared. She pressed her ear against the door hoping that she'd be able to tell if someone was inside. Kayla heard the squeaking of a mattress and moaning. Kayla's eyes widened in disgust. "You idiots! how could you do such a thing at a time like this!" She yelled and bashed one of her fists on the door once again then turned and ran back to the dock.<br>The counselors clearly weren't going to help.

As Kayla ran for the dock, she saw the children push Jason off the dock and into the lake. Kayla gasped, Jason had told her he can't swim. She also saw Mikayla trying to push through the children on the dock, but ran to her sister when she saw her at the edge of the lake watching in horror.  
>"Well? where are the couselors?"<p>

Kayla looked at her sister "...They aren't coming...the stupid jerks are busy in bed."

"WHAT!" Mikayla screamed "Jason is in danger!" she yelled in disgust, then she turned to the lake and her anger fell into worry and fear. Jason was bobbing up and down in the water, sinking down for a few seconds then jumping back up gasping for air and screaming 'help!'. He was trying to keep above the water, but he was losing his energy.

"What are we going to do? hes gonna drown!" Kayla said quickly.

"I have to go after him." Mikayla said and walked to the water when a hand grabbed her arm. "Kayla? what are you doing i have to save him!"

"Mikayla, you couldn't keep him above the water! he is bigger than you and your weak. You would probably just drown too! you need two people!"

Mikayla glared at her sister. All she wanted was to save Jason. But her sister was right, she was small and weak and Jason was bigger and older than her. She wouldn't be able to save him if she went in the water too. They both looked at Jason and tears rolled down their cheeks. Jason was their best friend. And maybe something more was growing between Jason and Mikayla.  
>"Let's try to get him from the dock! come on hurry!" Mikayla commanded her sister and they ran to the dock where the children had just left. They ran to the end of it and reached their hands out to Jason.<p>

"Jason! Take our hands!" Kayla yelled.

Jason reached a hand into the air. He couldn't see well because he was splashing the water so much trying to stay above the water. He reached to where he heard the voice come from. But he felt no hands take his. Jason was too far away from the dock, and the girls couldn't reach him. The sisters screamed his name while tears poured down their cheeks.  
>Soon Jason's squirming and splashing slowed and his head sunk into the dark water. His arms flailed for a few more seconds, then his whole body drifted down to the floor of the lake.<p>

"JASON!"

END NOTE: Well theres chapter three! but the story is NOT finished yet! the next chapters will be when Jason is now the hockey mask machete killer of Crystal Lake. And maybe...he'll see his old friends Mikayla and Kayla again... i've got some good plans for the next chapters so stay tuned! The reason i killed Jason so quick was because i had no ideas of what i was going to do with them while they were young...and if i just dragged it on it would get extremely boring. But the next chapters are going to be sooooo much better

and if anyone has any suggestions for the story, feel free to let me know! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm back again with chapter 4! sorry i took so long!  
>Thanks to everyone on fanfiction whos been reviewing! it means alot to me that people like this story Anyways, this chapter will be skiping to when Jason is an adult. And yes, since he drowned he still becomes the hockey mask machete killer of Crystal Lake XD I think it will be around ten years into the future but i dunno, they can be as old as you wish them to be.<br>But enough talk. To the story! also, freddy krueger will be entering this story so i dont own a nightmare on elm street or friday the 13th

~The new girls at Crystal Lake

CHAPTER 4:

Many years had passed since the tragedy at Camp Crystal Lake. Jason had drowned, and his mother; Pamela Voorhees soon went mad and killed all but one of the counselors, who had killed Pamela. The camp had closed down and through the years, nearly all the people that decided to go on camping trips to the lake had gone missing. Either that or they had been murdered,  
>and no one knew exactly who had killed all those people. Many people told stories about a boy who had died at the camp and came back to life to kill everyone. A boy named Jason Voorhees.<p>

Mikayla and Kayla were now adults, but that didn't mean Kayla had matured. She was still as random and silly as ever. Mikayla had grown to be sort of the serious one. Since the sisters were so close, they lived in an apartment together. Just the two of them, neither of the girls had been able to find love. The girls appearances hadn't changed much, Mikayla had kept her hair the same length and colour while Kayla had just growed her hair out just below her shoulders, and she always wore a fedora on her head. And of course they had the bodies of women. Mikayla was just abit taller than her sister though.  
>Kayla had been upset recently. One of her friends had been murdered in her sleep. And not long before it had happened, she had told Kayla that she couldn't sleep or she'd be killed by some man with claws. Kayla didn't remember much else except that his name was aparently 'Freddy' and he was in her dreams. Kayla didn't know what to think, her friend had in fact died in her sleep but did that really mean this 'Freddy' guy was real? Kayla just decided not to think about it.<p>

But unfortunetly Kayla's friend dying had dug up the past in her mind. She thought of Jason. How she was unable to help her sister save him because she hadn't been able to swim, and still couldn't now.  
>Kayla had the sudden urge to go back to Camp Crystal Lake. She didn't know why, she just wanted to go back to the place where she made her first friend.<p>

And so after discussing it with Mikayla, the two of them were on the road heading to Crystal Lake for the first time since Jason's death. The last time they came, (and also their first time) their mother had driven them there in the family car. Now it was Mikayla who was driving her red Camaro 1970 SS with black racing stripes, with the radio playing songs by her favourite band; Avenged Sevenfold.  
>Kayla sat in the passenger seat next to her, staring out the window. Mikayla worried about her sister, who was mentally blaming herself again for Jason's death.<p>

Mikayla became a bit tense when she saw the Camp Crystal Lake sign, it had been so long since they had been there. She drove past the sign and into the camp. After parking, the sisters got out and walked to the front of the car, staring at the lake.

"We're not in Cansas anymore Toto." Mikayla said. Kayla smiled. She turned her head to see a cabin fairly close to the lake. "Come on, we'll stay in there. Lets get our stuff."

Meanwhile...

Jason Voorhees. The killer of Crystal Lake, stood in the trees outside the camp. He held an angry expression under his stcratched up, dirty hockey mask. He watched as a red camaro drove into the camp.  
>'More people? why can't they get it through their thick skulls that anyone who comes here dies!' Jason thought to himself. He was about to burst out of the trees and get it over and done with quickly, but then two women stepped out of the car and he froze. '...Who are they? they look so familiar..." he thought. The girls went inside one of the cabins with their hands full of bags, then they came back outside not long after and sat on the hood of the car.<p>

Jason decided to listen to their conversation. Maybe something they say would give away who they are. He strained his ears and listened closely.

"The last time we were here, we were just eleven years old..." Kayla said.

With those words, Jason knew that these two girls must of gone to the camp when they were younger. And possibly two of the many children that had bullied him when he was younger.

"Do you remember that time when we showed Jason that horror movie...the texas chainsaw massacre?" Mikayla said with a smile and giggling a bit.  
>Kayla smiled, showing her teeth. "He wasn't exactly the horror type like us..."<p>

Jason's eyes widened. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

Those women, were Mikayla and Kayla. The only friends he had when he was a child.

Jason suddenly found himself bursting out from the trees towards the girls. He slowed his pace and thought of what to do. 'I can't just walk over and say hi! i'm your dead friend Jason!' he thought.  
>He decided he'd have to take them by force for the moment then try to talk to them later.<p>

Kayla saw a tall figure walking towards the two of them and just stared with a confused look on her face "...look out Mikayla, its a creeper!"

Mikayla lifted an eyebrow "what?" she said then turned her head to see Jason right behind her. "The fuck is is this?"

And of course Kayla went into stupid mode "It's a zombie hockey player, he wants to play a game!"

"Kayla you dumbass! we-" Jason suddenly crouched then grabbed Mikayla's legs and swung her over his shoulder. Mikayla screamed and punched his back.

"Don't like dogs eh? gonna use my sister as a pet instead?...kay but remember to feed her!" Kayla said with with a smile. She was always like this in bad situations, treating scary things like a joke made her feel tougher.  
>Jason grabbed Kayla aswell and swung her over his other shoulder. "...Ah fuck."<p>

"YOU LET US GO NOW OR I'LL GO ALL LEATHERFACE UP ON YO ASS!" Kayla yelled at Jason and pounded her fists on his back.

Mikayla sighed. "Kayla, Leatherface has a chainsaw. You don't have a chainsaw, therefore you can not go all Leatherface up on his ass." Mikayla explained to her sister.  
>Kayla pouted and crossed her arms like a child and Jason smirked behind his mask at her failed attempt to threaten him. Mikayla sighed and looked away from her sister.<p>

A worried expression came across Mikayla's face "How did we get in this situation? one minute we're by ourselves then...there this guy is."

"...He must be a ninja..."

End note:  
>Jason: *whacks Kayla over the head* DUN DUN DUUUNNNNNN! yes Kayla, Jason is a ninja. i didn't know how to end this chapter, so i just stopped it right there XD not the best chapter, but hope you guys like it anyways!<p>


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers, I am sorry to say that this is not another chapter. But I felt that it was necessary to inform you all that

**this story will not be continued. Please continue reading!**

Many authors don't notify their readers about this, which i feel is terribly rude. I just don't want any of you to be expecting more chapters and such.

The thing is that this story was a self insert with me and my friend, (I am Kayla, she Mikayla) it was like a little thing we started saying we'd save Jason, blah blah blah. Then this happened, it was fun at first but it just died.

I want to continue this, i've gotten many reviews and private messages asking about future chapters but i feel weird finishing a story about a friend that wont be reading it anymore. Plus i find self insert stories kinda embarrasing...

**BUT!**don't go crying yet, because i have something to say that might make some of you happy!

I was thinking about writing another Friday the 13th story, it would probably be along the same lines as this one, (girl(s) is jason's friend, he becomes killer, they meet again when they are older, possible romance blah blah)

it would basically be the same thing except with different characters, and with better writing since i've practiced and improved!

but i won't write it unless you guys want me too, i understand if you wanted me to continue this story and not another one.

If you want me to write the new story, review or private message me

**And again, i am very sorry for not finishing this story. **


End file.
